


Scalene

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Multi, drabble-and-a-half, evil!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ruby likes to watch.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Scalene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Divalucia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Divalucia).



Ruby likes to watch. She crouches as close as she dares, close enough to taste the desperation coating Dean’s skin like mead, pearling at the hollow of his throat. 

The room is hot, suffocating; the smell of sex and sulphur draped heavily over them all. Her nipples ache in sympathy, the junction of her thighs throbbing in time to Sam’s thrusts. She wants to reach out and tear at their flesh, feast on it, but her hands are not hers to use anymore.

Dean arches off the bed, clawing at the sheets wildly and coming on his brother’s cock, face twisted in denial. Sam doesn’t slow down, just turns his head, smiling. His eyes are plague-black, searing through her as she shudders helplessly, fucking thin air. 

It’s a good thing Ruby likes to watch as much as she does, because she knows she’ll never get to touch.

Not even herself.


End file.
